Trapt Souls
by Lovehate-eternal
Summary: Some bad language and inuendos (if that is spelled right) Yorda and Ico are on the beach trying to figure a few things out, they come to a shrine in the middle of the forest where Yorda meets her father.... A journey, A hope and A love that binds
1. Yorda explains

Chapter 1 Yorda explains all...  
  
Ico and Yorda sat on the shore for hours just trying to decide on what they should do next. The evil queen was dead and all the souls were free but on thing troubled Ico.

"Yorda how did you escape, and why are you in this form?"

"Well, You see...you know that me and my mother in the castle were only spirits right? Well when I was brought to my mother my soul and body were separated, my mother only needed a new form to be reborn. I guess my body must have washed up here and when my soul no longer needed to stay it returned to my body."

"Wow so that whole time it was only your spirit?" Ico said has he scanned the beach for any sign of civilization.

"Yes, That is the reason I could not protect myself" Yorda stood up and wiped the sand off of her tattered dress.

"We better get going, we have to find shelter before night." Ico said picking up a stick and heading into the woods, Yorda quickly followed. They walked and walked as the night slowly dimmed and the darkness engulfed them.

"Ico, I am tired I don't think I can walk anymore," Yorda said sitting down on a rock.

"Do you want to make camp?" Ico sat down next to her but before he could even start to make some what of a bed out of leaves she had laid her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep.

"Great now what am I suppose to do," Ico said trying to get into some comfortable position without waking Yorda up. The morning came and Yorda awoke to drops of dew falling on her face. She looked over at Ico who was still snoring away in some weird position.

"Wow some people can sleep anywhere," She thought. She quietly got up. "Ack I feel so dirty" she sighed.

Ico awoke with a gasp he looked around only to find the Yorda had wandered off.

"Oh no, not again" he exclaimed

"When is that girl going to realize that it is to dangerous to go out on her own" He wandered through the forest trying to pick up any sort of clue to where she could have gone. He walked and walked until he heard the sound of a small waterfall.

"Good I am so thirsty" He thought. He followed the sound until he came to the waterfall; it was much smaller then he had first thought. He bent down to drink of the river when her was startled by a scream. He looked up only to see a blur of white running towards the trees.

"What the hell?" he thought. Ico stood up and walked cautiously toward the trees.

"What do you think you are doing you pervert!" Yorda exclaimed slapping him much harder then he thought she was capable of.

"I...I.I was not spying it is just that, well when I awoke you were gone so I decided to look for you because you could be in danger..." Ico broke off noticing that Yorda was still pissed.

"I didn't see anything I swear, I only wanted a drink of water I had no idea you were....well....he he" Ico said trying not to blush and laugh at the same time.

"Very well I forgive you" Yorda said in a placid tone.

"But there was nothing to forgive" Ico argued Yorda gave him a look of death and that is when Ico learned a very important rule, you don't argue with a woman when she forgives you.

"Shall we be off" Ico said trying to win her back.

"I guess where are we going anyway?" Yorda asked grabbing Icos hand.

"Well I really don't know but we have to end up somewhere right?" Ico said pushing a tree branch away. They walked in silence until they reached a clearing. In the middle of he clearing there was a small shrine. As they approached the shrine began to glow and blue lightning shot out of it and hit Yorda.

"And Idle shrine in the middle of a forest" Ico thought as he watched the light get brighter and brighter. After the light dimmed there was a ghost of a man floating above the shrine.

"My dear Yorda" the man said. "It has been ten years since we last parted do you remember?"

Yorda looked at him "Father?" She said stepping closer.

"Yes Yorda I am so glad you made it out of the castle" He said.

"What has happened father I don't remember a thing before my soul and body were separated."

"You don't remember the six years you spent with me in the village?" He asked.

"Well I can feel the memory in the back of my mind but it is hidden and I cannot remember the details." Yorda felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Father what has happened to you?" She asked afraid of what the truth might be.

"Your mother imprisoned me the day she took you away, The Queen had eaten all her soul away and she was no longer your mother, I tried to protect you, I am so sorry I failed." Yorda could feel the tears welling up inside her.

"Father what happened to make my mother...like that?"

"Your Mother was the best healer our village had, one day she found the queen laying almost dead along the road, the queen spoke flowery words and convinced your mother to take her back to her castle and heal her." A tear rolled out of his eye as he spoke. "Your mother left for many months when she returned she said that the queen is dead and she would take over, she also handed me you, she had been pregnant when she left. She told me to keep you safe and that she may not be able to stay herself, she told me not to trust her from this day forward." Yorda's fathers voice broke.

"Please Father tell me what is going on, where is the village?" Yorda asked persuading him on.

"Your mother attack the village it is in ruin only a few survived most were trapped like me, please Yorda save them you are the only one now who can free us let our souls rest." The light grew dim and her father started to fade.

"Goodbye my sweet, please save the rest it may be difficult the queen still lives" And with that her father was gone. Yorda fell to her knees

"Father...wait I cant do this alone" Yorda sobbed.

"Yorda, your not alone I will always be there for you we will do this together there is nothing to fear" Ico said bending down beside her.

Yorda looked up her face soaked and red with tears. "How can you be so sure we can do it there must be millions out there."

"Yorda said. Ico grabbed her hand "We can and we will Yorda I believe we can."


	2. The village of the Lost

Chapter 2 the village of the lost  
  
Yorda Grasped Icos hand tightly as they walked through the forest. The came across Yorda's village in shambles.

"Who is there?!" They heard a voice coming from behind a chunk of slightly burned wood.

"What do you want...huh?" The voice screamed.

"We only want to have a look...you see I used to live in this village." Yorda spoke.

"Oh yeah what be your name them girly?" The voice said. Ico looked at the ground to see the voice's shadow.

"Yorda" Ico whispered "It is just a kid look at it shadow"

"It must be one of the survivors," Yorda whispered back.

"My name is Yorda" She spoke aloud.

"Yorda.... eh...well you be who you say you are...." The voice trailed off suddenly a make shift spear came hurdling at Yorda she raised her hands and suddenly a bright light shown around her as silver wing enclosed her body. The spear deflected off and soon the wings disappeared when Yorda looked up she say a little girl standing in front of her. The littler girl flipped her ponytails; they're being three of them and walked closer to Yorda. "So you are who you say you are" With that the girl jumped into Yorda's arms.

"I am so happy you got away," The girl said.

"Who are you and how do you know Yorda" Ico said feeling a bit irritated that she made no effort to acknowledge him to.

"And who the hell are you boy?" The girl said again flipping her ponytails and glaring at Ico.

"Who are you calling boy I am no younger then you I bet" Ico said clinching his fist.

"Ico please she is just a girl give her a break I bet she has had a hard time" Yorda interjected.

"You are so kind to stick up for me my pretty Yorda by the way my name is Myna-Su But you can call me Myn for short." Myn turned are out to give a sharp Glance at Ico the quickly turned back to Yorda.

"But the Boy may only address me as Myna-Su of the great Village" She tossed another sharp glare at Ico who was inches away from beating her with a stick.

"First of all I am not a Boy!!! Secondly I will call you whatever the hell I want to and Thirdly..." Ico was cut off.

" Yawn You bore me little boy now go away so me and Yorda can talk" Myn said with another toss of her hair which was in there pony tails and hung to about her shoulder blades. Myn was only slightly smaller then Ico with Blackish-blue hair.

"Yorda Dear come with me," Myn said as she took Yorda's hand and led her off a bit.

"Ico just wait her I promise I will be back for you" Yorda said trying to calm Ico down.  
  
He sat there for what seemed like forever.

"Wait here Ico, who does she think she is we know nothing of this Girl and she just goes off alone with her?" Ico huffed and puffed and grew much more angry with every thought of some girl taking away Yorda.

Meanwhile Yorda and Myn had walked to an old burnt down cathedral. The air had a thick smell and Yorda could barely stand the stench.

"I am really sorry about the smell but you will get used to it" Myn said sitting down on a broken piece of wood.

"Where are all the others?" Yorda asked.

"They are all dead or imprisoned my mother got to the human village near here and they cut me out of her before she died." Myn sighed "No one in the human village wanted me so they raised me until I was about five then they abandoned me, chased me out with swords to my back."

"That is awful" Yorda said wanted to provide as much comfort as she could.

"I herd only rumors of the queen and her daughter I had hoped you would come back and save everyone" Myn looked up at Yorda.

"I will do my best Myn, why don't you come with us in our search you obviously know a lot about me that I don't know." Yorda said almost laughing.

"Sure but does that boy have to come he seems like a dip shit to me." Myn said glancing over in his general direction.

"Ico has to come he saved me from the castle, I owe him my life" Yorda said standing up.

"You should try to get along with him for everyone's sake." She grabbed Myns hand.

"I suppose I could but if he is the slightest bit mean to me I will fry him" Myn spoke loud enough for Ico to hear.

"Fry him?" Yorda asked.

"Yeah you know the blasts we can do...surely you know about that right?" Myn then let go of Yorda's hand and pointed to a wall. "Watch" She said as she concentrated and a ball of light formed and hit the wall.

"Wow" Yorda said. "Do you think I could do that?" she asked. "Sure of course you can" Myn said as she started to walk back.


	3. MynaSu

Chapter 3 Myna-Su  
  
Authors note: I decided to give Myna-Su a bit more depth so this is her little monologue.  
  
Hello Peoples! My name is Myna-su I am currently 10 years old. I was born in a temple because my mother was dieing from one of the Evil Queens blasts. I was raised at the temple until I was five. They thought I was a demon because I had all these weird powers so they kicked me out. Anyway to describe to you how I look I will tell you I have Blackish-blue hair my eyes are blue and I am wearing nothing! (Just kidding I do favor clothes) Anyway I am wearing a make shift out fit. I had to dig through people's corpses and take any usable clothes they might have. I have been living in my old village at least there is no one there to turn me away. ....

* * *

"What she is coming with us!" Ico exclaimed.

"Yes" Yorda Answered.

"But why!!!!" Ico asked again this time more irritated.

"Because she has knowledge that we need if we are ever going to find everyone and save them we need her plus I cant just leave her here." Yorda grabbed for Icos hand but he pulled away.

"Are you angry with me?" Yorda said tears swelling and flowing out of her eye sockets.

"No... I am sorry but she had better be nice" Ico said trying to calm Yorda down.

Yorda and Ico walked side by side until Myn edged her way between them and shoved Ico to the back.

"Myn you said there was a human village around here, right?" Yorda asked

"Yep if you go north just a little bit then turn right at the cross road you should be able to get there pretty fast." Myn said clinging to Yordas arm and every once in a while glancing meanly at Ico, who just rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

"We should go there for supplies," Yorda said taking a sharp turn and heading north. Myn squeezed her arm

"Ummm... do we have to go there, those people are very mean"

"Don't worry Myn, Ico will protect us..." Yorda turned and looked at Ico. "Right Ico?" She said.

"Of course I will protect you," He said emphasizing the YOU to Yorda.

"Of course we can always blend in," Myn said shooting yet another death stares at Ico.

"Hey I don't really have horns anymore" Ico said through his teeth.

"Yeah just some bloody stubs" Myn laughed "What, were you a bad little boy" She taunted. Ico could no longer stand it

"For your information I lost my horns fighting the evil queen" He yelled. Myn looked at him

"Really you killed the queen..."She said. Ico felt a swell of pride deep inside himself, maybe Myn was not that bad.

"A little boy like you fought the queen, wow she must have been a push over...Why I am ashamed she killed my mother, well I wont be as wimpy as my mother" Myn giggled. Icos face became red and he could feel his anger in the back of his throat.  
  
"Enough you guys, please stop I cannot think with you guys bickering" Yorda yelled. Both Ico and Myn stared at her astonished that she could yell like that. Yorda turned back around and kept walking with Myn and Ico trailing behind her.

"I am sorry guys, I did not mean to yell but really can't we have some peace?" Yorda said. Ico and Myn both nodded. They walked quietly until they came to the crossroad.

"I take a right here, right Myn?" Yorda asked.

"Um yeah this way" Said Myn skipping along.


End file.
